goblin_slayerfandomcom-20200222-history
Apprentice Cleric
'''Apprentice Cleric '''is a porcelain ranked adventurer who appears as one of the protagonists in Chapter 1 of Goblin Slayer: Brand New Day, while also making minor appearances in the main series. She is in a two person party with Rookie Warrior. Appearance In the Goblin Slayer Light Novel and Manga and Goblin Slayer New Day Manga Apprentice Cleric is seen with long blonde hair that reaches towards her back. However in the anime her hair color is switched with Rookie Warrior to have Redish-brown hair instead. The anime also makes both of them taller and appear older. Personality She has a bit of a tsundere in her but genuinely cares for the safety of Rookie Warrior as well as herself. Background Chronology She, along with Rookie Warrior, tried to persuade Priestess to join their party while she was drinking tea alone. This was out of their concern and assumption that Goblin Slayer was just using her as bait for goblins. Goblin Slayer Brand New Day Manga Chapter 1 She a Rookie Warrior are in the sewers of East Guild Town clearing out the giant rats and Giant Cockroaches that have infested them. Rookie Warrior manages to kill a giant rat when Appearance Cleric stumbles upon the remains of another Female Porcelain ranked adventurer. She collects the corpse's tag to bring back to the guild. Unfortunately Rookie Warrior's sword gets stuck in the dead rat when another Giant Rat attacks. Apprentice Cleric manages to kill it with Holy Smite, Thinking they are clear Rookie Warrior tries to get his sword again only for them both to come under attack by Giant Cockroaches. This forces them to retreat out of the sewers leaving his sword behind. The following day, after eating a small breakfast, they think about asking someone for a loaner weapon so they can retrieve his sword. Spearman comes by and says it's a bad idea, however Witch gives them a Magic Candle that could help them find his sword. It would get hotter the closer they would get to it. After thanking them they met up with Rookie team and admire Heavy Swordsman and Female Knight sparing. They then go to Guild Girl for advice and she tells them about using a torch and also tells them to ask Goblin Slayer for some advice. Reluctantly they go over to Goblin Slayer and Priestess and notice he has a club and not a sword. They ask him why he's carrying it around. Goblin Slayer tells them it has its advantages over a sword becasue it won't chip or break under normal circumstance. Apprentice Cleric then notices the Priestess has an obsidian tag now. Getting their courage back together they use what little money they have left to buy a club to go and fetch Rookie Warrior's sword. Worried about their money woes Apprentice Cleric worries she'd have to become a whore just tor earn money to get back home to which Rookie Cleric says no one would have her. They head into the sewers once again and lite the Magic Candle. They immediately encounter two giant rats which Rookie Warrior clubs one to death. Both are surprised by how effective the club really is. Heading westward they spot some normal rats and continue their search. The Candle suddenly gets very hot and a Super Giant Cockroach approaches them. They run away but soon realize his sword is inside the super giant cockroach. Realizing there's no escaping the super giant cockroach they turn to fight it, Rookie Warrior gets an idea and grabs the lantern off of Apprentice Cleric's belt, inadvertently ripping off her dress, much her her embarrassment. He then slams the lantern on the floor causing a massive fireball to erupt in front of them. The Super Giant Cockroach stops to avoid the fireball and takes flight. In a mix of embarrassment and fear Apprentice Cleric pees herself. Snapping her back to reality Rookie Warrior tells her to use her power. She uses Holy Smite to wound the super giant cockroach which allows Rookie Warrior to smash it to death. He then uses his dagger to cut open the super giant cockroach to retrieve his sword. That evening after throwing their clothes they were wearing into the wash, and putting on new ones, they reflect on the day's adventure and realize they have a long way to go still. Abilities * Holy Smite Trivia The Goblin Slayer anime shows the same events as the Brand New Day Manga Chapter one, however the anime Episode 5 leaves out the barn and tavern scenes. It also cuts Apprentice cleric's dress getting ripped off and peeing herself at the sight of the Super giant cockroach.Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Priests Category:Humans Category:Adventurers Category:Adventurer's Guild Category:Spell Caster